Hiccup and Toothless vs Fawful and the Dark Star
Special thanks to Vrokorta for collabing with me. Description No matter how smart or strong you are on your own, sometimes you need a companion to be truly successful. A monstrous companion that thrives in the dark that is. Intro Wiz: Many heroes & villains have attempted to thrive on strength or intelligence alone. Boomstick: But only the best of us know the value of a powerful companion. Wiz: Like Hiccup, & his dragon partner Toothless. Boomstick: And Fawful, with his demonic companion, the Dark Star... wait a minute. These two technically never worked together of their own volition. Why are we pitting them against a team when they're hardly a team themselves? Wiz: That's... a really good point. Who's idea was this? ???: It was mine. Boomstick: *Gasp* underlined text? I had no idea it would come to this. THE SPHERE ROBOT'S TAKING OVER THE SHOW!!! ???: What? No! It's LumaSpin. Wiz: You're hosting with us again? LumaSpin: Yeah, but it'll be a little different this time. ???: Hey guys, it's Vrokorta. Boomstick: Why are you here? This isn't your fight. Wiz: LumaSpin, it's bad enough you're copying Vrokorta's style, & now you're bringing him in to host? LumaSpin: Don't worry, I got his permission, right? Vrokorta: Yeah, we're cool. Wiz: Okay, fine. Boomstick: Hmm, now that I think about it, where IS the Sphere Robot? Vrokorta: Well, 4 hosts is already a lot, so I asked if he could sit this one out, which he agreed to, mostly cause we're practically the same person. Boomstick: What was that? Vrokorta: Together, the 4 of us will analyze these combatant's weapons, armor & skills to find out which team would win, a Death Battle. Hiccup and Toothless (Vrokorta) Vrokorta: Our story begins on the island of Berk with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, a young viking who could never live up to the expectations of the other vikings. Boomstick: And it gets worse. He's the son of the chief, so his lack of competency is a bad sign for everyone on Berk. Wiz: Hiccup was weak, & couldn't kill a dragon, something every viking was expected to do since dragon attacks were a regular on Berk. The young viking always tried his best, but things never went his way, at least not until one day. Boomstick: Yeah, the day he shot down and captured a Night Fury, a rare species of dragon that few vikings had ever even laid eyes upon. Now that's what I call a win. LumaSpin: Well, not yet at least. The Night Fury landed in a forest, currently stuck in a net. When Hiccup went to find him, he attempted to kill the dragon, but he had an epiphany, & decided to free the Night Fury because it didn't deserve to be hunted. Boomstick: The dragon didn't get off totally safe though. He lost a tail fin when he was shot down, & he can't fly on his own anymore. Wiz: From this moment on, Hiccup started to learn more about dragons. In his spare time, he'd secretly visit the Night Fury he shot down, learning about the rare dragon, & eventually becoming friends. Hiccup even named him Toothless due to his ability to retract his teeth. Vrokorta: And the most important part, when Hiccup learned to fly. Thanks to his ingenuity, Hiccup invented a prosthetic tail fin that would restore Toothless' ability to fly, for the most part. The tail only functions when Hiccup is in place to adjust its position according to the given situation. LumaSpin: Things were going great for Hiccup... until someone found out he'd made friends with a dragon. Boomstick: Astrid, the love interest. Luckily, Hiccup was able to convince her that dragons are okay. However, they soon found out the reason why dragons were always attacking Berk. Wiz: They were being controlled by the Red Death, a titanic dragon living on Dragon Island that forced other dragons to bring it food. And things only got worse from there. The people of Berk found out that Hiccup was friends with a dragon, so they captured Toothless & used him to find Dragon Island so they could stop the threat of dragons once & for all. Vrokorta: As I'm sure you could imagine, they were ill prepared to face off against the threat that was the Red Death. Lucky for them, Hiccup had taught his peers how to ride dragons too, so they could stop the vikings & save Toothless. Together, Hiccup & Toothless were able to defeat the Red Death, ending its reign, as well as the war between vikings & dragons, but not without a small casualty. LumaSpin: Yeah, Hiccup lost his foot in the fight against the Red Death, & now he wears a metal one in its place, but that's a small price to pay for the things he accomplished. Now, Hiccup had friends, & respect, & things were as they were meant to be. Wiz: Over the next 6 years, Hiccup & Toothless had many adventures & accomplishments. He challenged Alvin the Treacherous, went against Dagur the Deranged, stopped the Screaming Death, defeated numerous dragon hunters, & drove off the Bewilderbeast. Boomstick: Course, he couldn't have done it without all his buddies, which he won't have in this fight. Vrokorta: That shouldn't be too big a problem, Hiccup & Toothless are pretty competent on their own. Heck, they're pretty competent even when they're separated from each other thanks to Hiccup's strategy & ingenuity, & Toothless' strength & combat prowess. Wiz: In battle, Hiccup wields the Dragon Blade, a sword specially made to contain the highly flammable Monstrous Nightmare gel, as well as the volatile Hideous Zippleback gas. By running the gel down the sword & igniting it, the sword sets on fire. By releasing the gas contained in the handle & igniting it, Hiccup can create large scale explosions. Boomstick: He also has the Gronckle iron shield, a shield made of the lightweight yet durable material known as Gronckle iron. Thanks to modifications by Hiccup, it doubles as a crossbow & a grappling hook. LumaSpin: Remember how Hiccup has a metal foot? Well he carries spares in case something happens to it. Vrokorta: Hiccup's true strength doesn't lie in his physical strength, but in his mental strength. Hiccup is very smart, tactical, & inventive, often letting him get the better of his opponents. Unless they're super smart like Viggo Grimborn, that guy was a champ! Wiz: Even with his smarts, Hiccup is surprisingly powerful, with strength enough to punch out 3 of Snotlout's teeth, & that's a viking that can take a lot of punishment. He even survived a Hideous Zippleback explosion that filled his whole house, & he only walked out a little burnt. Boomstick: Let's not forget that he can react to Toothless, a dragon that flies FASTER THAN LIGHTNING, but more on that when we get to Toothless. LumaSpin: Even with all his great accomplishments, Hiccup does have one thing worth noting. He only has a limited number of spare legs, & once he runs out, he'll be at a huge disadvantage. Vrokorta: But that's just Hiccup. Now, let's tell everyone about Toothless. Wiz: Standing 8 meters long & weighing 800 kilograms, Toothless is stronger than he looks. He possesses an arsenal of helpful abilities, including flight, plasma fire blasts, echolocation, stealth mastery, electricity manipulation, & camouflage. Boomstick: Most dragons in the series have a set of stats that can be used to compare them to other dragons. This is really helpful for finding the stats of dragons like Toothless, especially this next part. Y'see, there's a dragon called the Skrill, & it can more or less become lightning. When doing this, the Skrill has a speed stat of 19. Night Furies on the other hand, naturally have a speed of 20, which makes him at least as fast as lightning! Lightning travels at an average speed of 440,000m/s, or Mach 1283, & Toothless is even faster! Vrokorta: Stats also help us to find Toothless' strength. Night Furies have a Firepower stat of 14, which is almost as much as a Monstrous Nightmare's level 15 Firepower. One Monstrous Nightmare was strong enough to burn a tree down to almost nothing, which I calculated to be equivalent to 32 tons of tnt. His Attack stat is also superior to the Catastrophic Quaken, which could damage an island so much that it became unstable & exploded! On top of that, he has an Armor stat of 18 vs the Monstrous Nightmare's 12. The Monstrous Nightmare could no-sell a fire blast from a Deadly Nadder, who's fire is strong enough to melt a boulder at 729 tons of tnt! LumaSpin: Not only that, but Toothless is also strong enough to lift a Hideous Zippleback, which weighs 3 tons! Wiz: Toothless has pretty high range. Buuuut Vrokorta didn't bother to calculate it, so we don't have an exact number to give you, but trust us, it's high. Boomstick: High huh? Didn't think Toothless was the type. Wiz: THAT'S NOT WHAT I- UUUUUUUGH! Vrokorta: Anyways, the next thing to cover is Toothless' Dominance Display. When Toothless is pushed to his absolute limit to protect someone, his power intensifies & his body glows from the plasma in his body. With this, he was able to shatter an ice formation from the Bewilderbeast that had previously trapped him. He was also able to free all of the Bewilderbeast's dragons from its control, which, with their help, allowed him to defeat the King of Dragons. LumaSpin: To wrap this up, Toothless actually has quite a few weaknesses & vulnerabilities, but we'll only list the relevant ones, cause his opponents don't have Dragon Root, Blue Oleanders, or any of that other stuff. Wiz: It's important to point out one thing first though. During the events of Dragons 3, Hiccup makes a new tail fin for Toothless that allows him to fly without Hiccup's assistance, so that's not a weakness anymore. Vrokorta: Scratching the bottom of his neck can incapacitate him, he can only fire so many plasma blasts before having to recharge, he's disoriented by loud noises, & he won't be able to fly if his tail is damaged. However, Hiccup made the new tail to be more resistant than any of the originals, so it's unlikely that the tail will suffer much in battle. Boomstick: These two are no doubt the best human & dragon duo their is, with strength, speed, intelligence, experience, & hax to rival the best there is. Fawful and the Dark Star Pre-Fight Fight!!!! Results Next time on LumaSpin Next time on Vrokorta Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:LumaSpin Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles